Tommy Lewis
Tommy Lewis "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if woodchuck could FUCK YOU!" Tommy Lewis is one of the main protagonists of 'The Thing'. When Tommy's friend Billy Fleet goes missing in the winter of 1984, Tommy teams up with his best friends Matt Parker, Ben Campbell and Mike Harris to find him. However, during their search in the forest, they find a mysterious girl called Eight. Soon Tommy and his friends have many close encounters with a monster that has been stalking people around Halwick. When Matt figured that Eight new something about Billy's disappearance he helped Matt sneak her into school and helped him hid her from government agents. He helped Matt get through his awakening and also helped him when Eight sacrificed herself to save them. Whilst still comforting a devastated Matt, Tommy was the first person who encountered the Thing, whilst walking down 39 Feibolt Lane he walked past the Feibolt house he was spooked by a giant werewolf which had his name tag on it. The werewolf then changed into a clown and scared a frightened Tommy down the road. He convinced himself it was a dream and didn't tell anyone about it and went on with his normal life. Riley Marsh a new girl from Tommy's class began talking with the Loser's Party, which Tommy didn't like at first but began to take the mick out of Mike and Ben for crushing on her. All five members had separate encounters with the Thing before they told each other about it and Matt decided to journey to Feibolt House and go up against the Thing. Whilst in there Thing (taking the form of Stitches the Clown split them up sending them into single rooms. Firstly Stitches chased Mike into a room where he became surrounded by fire, Mike's greatest fear he managed to escape by signing a nursery rhyme and blocking out the screams. In Riley's room Stitches crawled out of a fridge in the form of her older brother Mason (who was abusive towards her) and ran at her screaming insults at her, Riley managed to hit Thing over the head before being dragged out the room by Mike. Meanwhile, Tommy was sent into a room filled with clowns, his biggest fear. He then looked inside a wardrobe where there was a news report with his name pronouncing him dead. Stitches in his clown form then jumped our at him trying to eat him but Matt came and sent him flying out the room, he dragged a horror-struck Matt out the room and comforted him. In the final battle with Thing, Tommy saved Matt's life when he attacked Thing with a baseball bat causing it to release Matt and he fought along with the rest of the Loser's Party to defeat The Thing forcing it to feel fear. They beat it with various weapons sending crashing into the portal from which first came through before Eight and Matt forced in downwards and closed the portal severing the Things connection between Earth and the Downside. However unknown to all the Thing planted a piece of in Feibolt house and when neighbourhood bully Mason Bowen who had hatred for the Loser's Party and wanted to kill them all, Stitches lured Mason into the house before possessing him using the part he'd left in the house. He sent Bowen on a mission to kill the Loser's Party arming him with his classic switchblade, Bowen quickly found his way to Mike house and chased him outside slashing at him before Mike smacked him across the face with a gardening shovel knocking him down to the ground and in astonishment his blood was dark black instead of red. Mike fled away in fear going to Matt's house where he and Eight were. Tommy and the Losers managed to defeat Mason by pushing him off a ledge and he fell into a fire, and with Bowen's final breaths he managed to use his power to open the portal again.. This time harnessing it's full power Thing transformed into a giant spider like creature and used it powers to possess a police officer who kidnaps the Loser's and is swiftly killed by Thing who engages in a fierce battle with the Loser's breaking Mike's arm and nearly eating him before Tommy uses a shotgun and shoots Thing int he head sending it staggering backwards, the Loser's then use physic powers to crumble Thing and eventually crush Thing's heart killing Thing once and for all. The Loser's escape Halwick as it crumbles in a flood and a storm. History Tommy Lewis/History Personality and Traits Tommy is loud, boisterous, reckless, loyal, fiercely protective, impulsive and extremely lose-lipped. Like Matt, Tommy is creative but usually uses his creativity for insults and to annoy people. Tommy has severe ADHD and can't keep his body or his mouth still, he is always talking about something and this sometimes comes to aid him. This can be shown where he manages to save Matt from the Thing where is able to distract it by speaking about complete rubbish before slamming the door in the Thing's face and running away. Tommy has a foul and trashy mouth and has very crude language, he is always swearing. Due to his ADHD, he is always jumping and bouncing about and this makes him rush into situations, however it also allows him to think on his feet. Even though he is never above taking the mick out of his friends or embarrassing them, he truly loves them and will never shy away from a battle if it involves a friend. Tommy is also quite insecure about his image and usually hides behind insults and bad-mouthing others, he is most insecure about his glasses and always wishes that he could be like all his other friends and be normal, but he realizes that all his friends are weirdos as well. Tommy also is quite self-conscious and usually sticks to the Loser's Party, Tommy is protective of his friends especially Matt and Billy who he sees like a brother, and will always be there for the both of them. Tommy is also more brash and honest than his other friends and will not hesitate to speak his truth on his mind, he also is the most honest for example when he tells Matt that Eight really is dead which is hard for Matt to hear but he knows that Tommy is doing it out of care for him not spite. Tommy is also a joker and is a comedian of the group, he always tries to see the funny side of everything and can make anything into a joke. Tommy always cheers up his friends no matter what the situation is, however he can be serious when he needs to be see in his battles with the Thing. His worst fear is clowns because he fears that he is a clown and that's all his friends and family see him as a clown, he fears that he will be forgotten see as in his death poster where nothing is written on the poster. The Thing exploits this fear and creates a room full off clown dolls before jumping out in his favourited clown form attacking and nearly killing him due to Tommy been paralyzed in fear and shock. The Thing exp